Adreniline and writing don't mix
by Riddle T. Marvolo
Summary: What happens when life is turned upside. Randomness, surprises and secrets. pure humor. if you review I may write more. I suck at random summaries for the story has no point. rated for language and comprehension 3:27am
1. 3:14 am

-1A/N: 2:24 in the morning. My eyes are killing me and here is my humor…

"Ron honestly you look fine." Harry said. "Even if you looked better in the pink."

"But my stockings are bunched." Ron whined as he and Harry enter the hallway. Ron was in a periwinkle purple tutu ballerina outfit that matched Harry's White one.

"Fred and George are waiting" Harry said prancing off.

"BOOGABOOGABOOGA. Draco sang as he floating from the heavens. He suddenly when from floating to falling and fell on a mud pie that Ron had conjured to soften his fall.

IN the mean time, Harry had gotten Snape and McGonagall.

"You Bastard, What have you done to my babies?" Dumbledore cried as she ran down the hallway. He hugged the professors, who were obviously drunk, in his pink flannel nightgown. That's right Dumbledore wears a purple nightshirt and matching lace under-wear to bed. "Are my baby-wabies alright? Did the mean man hurt you?"

"He made us drink butterbeer." Snape cried, his breath wrecking of flames.

"Thank heaven the fairy saved us." McGonagall piped up.

"I am not a fairy." Draco proclaimed "I am a genie and you gotta rub me the right way," Draco began to grind a stone wall as he continued "If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do"

"I can do a handstand," Blaze cried running down the hallway. But the cat in the shadows meowed.

"Good enough for me." And Draco promptly began snogging Mrs. Norris.

"You thief!" Flinch cried running down the hallway. "You know lords get the first go."

"Run my love, I will meet you at the top of the astronomy tower." and Draco pile-drove blaze into the squib.

"Ten-thousand point from you" Dumbledore hissed at small mud pie. "I know you put him up to it but how, why, when, who? What was I doing?" Albus said looking into Harry's scar. "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" he screamed.

"Burn him at the stake" Ginny yelled apprating into the conversation. "He is working for team rocket!" There was a bunch of gasps before the teletubies, no, shit, wait, ginger's brother spoke.

"No She works from the dark prince." Ron ranted pointing at the black ring on her head. "You have a ring, you have a ring." Ginny stuck her thumb through the gap in her middle and pointer finger.

"Yeah and I got your nose." She chanted.

"MR. ZABINI-fofinni-bananabobinni-meemymominni, unhand that lollipop and you can have this." he took a jar from his cloak. "A JAR OF DIRT!" Blaze Grabbed the Jar and gave Dumbledore his belt.

"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt." He sang as he danced into the heavens. The Jar of dirt turned into Hermione. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Dumbledore you Emo, I want my love back."

"Too bad." Snape stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eye.

"I hate you!" McGonagall screamed poking him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd you're It." with this she kissed him on the cheek and died.

"YOU BITCH. YOU KILLED MY WIFE." Hermione screamed. She ran at Snape and got his cloak. Where everyone promptly be again laughing. The end.

A/N: don't write stories on an adrenaline rush MWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAQHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ha haha.

Well she is laughing I will continue. I, Ronald Weasley had defeated the evil GINNY. I am now in possession of my nose and her followers will pay.

Suddenly he withers to the floor. "I really hate him," the author says in triumph. Now on to the rest of you. "QUACK for me." Snape and Hermoine noticing Dumbledore dancing a rain dance began to bark. They chased after Dumbledore.

"I don't wanna be a chicken I don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt" Dumbledore yelled as he ran after the two. Mrs. Norris had returned and was promptly chewing on McGonagall's leg.

"Get away from her." Blaze yelled. He ran from the cat and got it. "Kick the kitty." and he bunted the strange creature into a basket, wining negative thirteen million points for his golf team.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE." Ron cried promptly beginning to stab himself with Flich's dead head.

Harry woke screaming, Snape slapped him in the face. "Sorry love, you know how I am."

"No I don't" Harry quickly bean crying. "I am seven months pregnant and you think I am a mind reader. I was better of with Mr. wataflashkinstein."

"Fine go back, I don't give shit." Serverus responded. A strike of lightening hit him and he became onions rings.

"My favorite." Dumbledore said popping his head in the room. So Harry and Dumbledore eat the fried ice cream and watched the world go into chaos.

"You want a walnut?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Sure."

"AHEM" as I was saying. Barney strolled into the abyss as Dumbledore and Harry snogged until Voldemort cut in and they had a threesome.

A/N: RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM now that is an ending. Hope you thought it was as funny as I did while writing it. 3:13 am

Almost forgot credit. 

"What have you done to my babies?" shpeal- Spirited Away (love Hayao Miyazaki's work)  
'Genie in a bottle'-Christina Aguilera (don't care if it's not spelt right)  
"You know lords get the first go." shpeal with flinch- middle ages when lord's got to do the surf's wife first. EW, I know.  
'team rocket' -Pokemon (duh)  
Teletubies- not mine, if they were would I mention it here.  
'dark prince' - (Digimon Emperor, couldn't remember the name last night) Digimon: season 2  
'Jar of dirt' thing- Pirates of the Caribbean.  
' the great Ronald Weasley' - Prince Charming based (Foster's house for imaginary friends)  
'quack' - the senior prank at my school was ducks in the school, sorry.  
'the chicken dance lyrics'- I have no clue  
'kick the kitty' - we have had a game of 'imaginary blob' ( aka 'it's a ...') and some kicked a tossed a baby which the next person kicked after turning it into a cat, don't ask.  
Barney - Barney (duh)

again you either like it or you don't.

And now a note to DrNoNo:

My dearest sympathy for your lack of a heart. I thank you for correcting my grammar and spelling error and I did run it through spell and grammar check that night. Still I thank u, no matter how much of a half arse you are. See DrNoNo, I understand that you may not like my story, I really do. If you don't like it, don't read it and DON'T leave a rude jerky comment because you don't like the world you live in. this wasn't suppose to be good, it's suppose to be comedy, not OMG serious. So get a sense of humor or a significant other or don't leave comments.

Sincerely yours,

Riddle T Marvolo

And another note to iheartmwpp:

You are a true random person. Thank you for the wonderful praise you left though you are more random then I. Thank you and continue your wonderful work in the field of random fan fictions.

Friendly as always,

Riddle.


	2. 1:14am

-1A/N: 12:30ish in the morning. Just home from work and here is my humor…

It was another spring Saturday as Fred and George (both dresses as girls like their Ouran High School Host Club counterparts) walking out the great hall. Snape was having a conversation with the walk as if the open door was being given the cold shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru, er, Fred and George ran up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

In shock, Snape fell through the door and into sunlight and began to spark. Suddenly another sparkling figure appeared, "do not touch my beloved?" He bent and kissed Snape, who's eyes fluttered open. " Now now dear, yor loving Edward will save you, for i can not live without you, "starting to sing"I want to know how, can I live without you? if you love me so, how can i ever, ever..." Edward collapsed to the the floor in ashes.

"Man stealing whore," and Hermione spit on his ashes. Ron appeared beside her then and started begging her forgiveness. "Ronald McDonald if you dont shut up Jareth will steal you and make you a goblin!"

"But..." and puff he was a Garden gnome.

"And not the cool one either. the dorkey one with the red pointy Hat and white beard..." and Dudley was shot down by a bolt of lightening.

"May I continue" the author asked.

"NO! why in the world am i acting like looney Luna Lovegood?" the black haired man cried. before the billant and beautiful author culd say a word, Luna spoke.

"Because Professor. You love me." In that moment Snape fell to the floor, in tears this time. "there, there. At least I am not Heidi Klun." with that, She skipped away humming Family Portait.

"While the Author is humming along with Luna and decussing dresses, I Harry Potter will save the Day. Reviving my Profesor's true lover, Edward and getting my best friends together. they will have many children and..."

"Not going to happen." And Hermione cast Avada Kadabra art him, making him a Gnome as well as Ron. Now where were we? Ah yes, Snape was in tears, the Twins were snogging with Luna in the corner, Edward is still ash, Harry and Ron are Running and bowling trophys and Hermione is... Hermione willl.

Dumbledore comes running down the hall. " I must find Mc Gonagall, she will know where my Lemon drops are..." And hermione followed him up the stairs.

"Your lemon drops are missing."

"Don't be daft, Princees Daisy," Dumbledore, began dancing a walt down the corridor with her. "Fawkes has been Kidnapped." With that he let go and hermione went sprawling into a castle wall.

"You say someone tok your lemon drops," Flitwick asks, smoking a corncob pipe. Dumbledore comfirmed. "Follow me watsen." Flitwick walked out a door and Albus followed, falling out the astronomy tower tower to his doom

Voldemort woke with a start miles away. "Holy hell, last time i have mice on pizza and choclate before bed," and rolled over and back to sleep. the end.

Watson and Flitwick's bit - Shearlock Holmes  
Princess Daisy - Mario Party  
Edward - Twilight  
Heidi Klun- not sure if the name is spelt right  
How Can I Live without - LiAnn Rimes  
Ouran High School Host Club- already stated

1:13am


End file.
